My 28 Days Later
by Normryl
Summary: Chapter 2. When the Rage virus spreads from Europe to the States, it brings death and terror with it. At Sacred Heart, some of the staff have managed to survive. But what will happen when the last patient there wakes up?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** My 28 Days (Later)  
**Summary:** When the Rage virus spreads from Europe to the States, it brings death and terror with it. At Sacred Heart, some of the staff have managed to survive. But what will happen when the last patient there wakes up?  
**Notes:** This is based heavily on the film '28 days later'. I've taken the character Jim, from that film and put him in this story, although it's not a carbon copy of the films version. In Scrubs world, it's set during season 4, before Carla's pregnancy and when JD is still living with Carla and Turk.  
Oh, I may change the title of this as well. The only title that kept popping in my head was '28 scrubs later' and that's just not fitting! I'm not sre this is either!  
**28 Days Later Plot** After waking from a accident, Jim find himself in a virtually deserted London. He manages to find two other survivors Selena and Mark. He convinces them to travel with him to his family home to discover the fate of his parents.

**_Part One_**

His eyes opened and he looked at his surroundings.

He had no idea where he was, but after a few minutes looking around, he realised he was in a hospital. Despite being surrounded by several pieces of machinery, none of it was switched on. He half expected a nurse to walk through the door at any minute, but as he lay there, he saw no one. He slowly sat up. He looked for the nurses button and pressed it several times. He laid there but still no one came.

It was about then that he noticed the silence. He'd heard no other sound at all. No distant sound of voices, no machines working somewhere else in the hospital. No sound at all. The gown he wore did little to keep him covered up but he wasn't worried as he got off the bed and made his way to the door. He was surprised to find it locked and a key pushed just underneath it. He noticed it had a piece of string attached to it which went underneath the door to the other side. He picked up the key and unlocked the door.

"Hello?" He called out, waiting to see someone from the deserted halls.

There was no reply. He began to walk down the halls. He looked in several rooms as he passed and found them all deserted. He reached the lift and pressed the button but nothing happened. He walked along a little further and found the door to a stairwell. He pushed it open, surprised when he saw a man standing at the top of the stairs, peering over the edge to look down to the lower floors. The man looked round, slightly surprised to see who was standing there.

"You're awake." He stated.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked.

The taller man took one final look over the side before he turned to face him. "You're at Sacred Heart. You don't want to come down here. Go back through those doors and turn left. Third door on your left is where everyone else is. They'll answer any questions you have. I'm on watch."

He nodded his head and watched as the man in the blue jumpsuit turned back to look down the stairwell. He followed the directions he'd been given and sure enough found a small group of people in what he assumed used to be the cafeteria. He noticed that the other door to the room had been blocked up.

One of the group noticed him. "You're awake." The woman said.

"I know that. Can someone tell me what's happening here?"

The group looked at one another, before an elderly man stood up. "Son, why don't you come and sit down."

He walked across the room and sat on a table adjacent to where the others sat.

"What's your name?"

"Jim."

"My names Bob Kelso. I was chief of medicine at this hospital when it was functioning. You were bought in the day before all of this started. You'd been in a traffic accident. You had no identity on you and because of what happened, no one had time to know you were missing."

"_What_ happened?" Jim asked, confused.

"There was some virus. Started in London, spread all across the United Kingdom. One minute, we were told they'd contained it over there, the next it was in Europe. No one's sure what exactly it is, except it spreads quickly. It's absurd from bodily fluids and the virus takes full affect in a matter of seconds. The people who catch it will kill anyone they see."

"This sounds like some absurd Movie."

"Well I can assure you that unless this is the most elaborate Candid Camera ever, it's truly real."

"So, is this all that's left?"

"I don't know, we've not set foot outside this hospital since the virus started. Everything was locked down, everyone was told to stay where they were, so we did. But once the virus started to spread we saw them. People panicked." A quiet alarm started to sound and Kelso looked at his watch. "I have a shift to start. Excuse me." With that he walked away.

"Is anyone else alive?" He asked the others sat at the tables.

"We don't know." After a few moments of silence, "I'm Elliot, by the way. And this is Ted, Jordan and Jack." She motioned to the people sat with her.

"And besides the guy on the stairs, and the guy that just left, that's it?"

"There's a few others." Elliot said.

"Their keeping an eye on things on the roof." Jordan said.

"I can't believe this." Jim said. "What about patients?"

"We did the best we could. The ones were healthy enough left in a panic, certain that any virus would be bought here. The ones that were left after that were the ones who were critical and once the power went..." Elliot trailed off.

"What about my parents?"

There was silence for a few moments, no one wanted to answer that question. "There's no way we can find out." Jordan said.

"I can go there. They don't live that far away."

"The infected are out there." Ted said. "Just... waiting."

"I don't care. It's a chance I'll take. I have to know."

"It's not safe." Elliot protested.

"So there's no one out there you want to know about? No one you care whether they're dead or alive."

Elliot didn't answer. Knew she couldn't when she wanted to know so much how her friends were.

"It's too dangerous." Jordan said. "If you find them safe you could end up exposing them and getting all of you killed."

Jim shook his head. "I have to know." No one said anything so he stood up.

"At least wait until morning." Ted said. "You'll not last five minutes otherwise."

Frustrated, Jim sat back down. "Are there any clothes I can wear?"

"I'll find you some scrubs. It's all we've got." Elliot said. She got up and walked across the room.

"Daddy?" Jack asked.

Jim looked at the boy. He couldn't have been more than three years old.

"Sure sweetie." Jordan said, hoisting him into her arms. Turning to look at Jim she asked, "You want to come and meet the others?"

"Maybe once I get some real clothes on." Jim answered.

"We'll wait." Jordan said.

"We need to find you a room as well." Jordan said. "Come on."

She led the way as the passed rows and rows of rooms, all unoccupied.

"What's wrong with these?"

"We all sleep on an open ward. It's as far as you can get from the stairs and it's a lot safer for us all to be together."

As they walked they had to dodge several pieces of equipment and other things littering the hall. "Why are the halls so cluttered round here?"

"Extra security. We have at least two people on the roof at any one time watching for any infected that head this way. Their the early warning system. Then we have the guys on the stairs but this is so you can't run down here without knocking into things. Now, if they get into the hospital they shouldn't get to the stairs because we have a pretty secure barricade set up, but it's not that secure in case we ever need to get out in a hurry. So, we always keep a couple of people on watch there as well. The longest amount of time it goes with just one person is 15 minutes. At night we nearly always all stay on watch, just because of the extra activity. Days are usually quiet so we can afford to sleep then."

"This sounds like hell."

"You'll get used to it. It's just survival. Well, here we are." Jim looked at the ward unimpressed. The curtains were used to separate each 'room'. "If you're just staying the night, we can just throw you a mattress on the floor in the corner."

"I don't want to sleep. I'll stay on watch with everyone else."

"Fair enough."

Elliot made her way towards the Jordan and Jim. "Found you some scrubs. I got you a small because you don't look like you'll need anything bigger."

"Thanks." He said, taking the clothes from her.

"Daddy." Jack moaned in his mother's arms.

"Okay, we're going. Elliot, can you show Jim up to the roof when he's ready?"

"Sure." Turning to Jim, she said, "I'll just be round the corner when you're changed."

"Thanks." He said. He was pleased to take off the gown and to put on something more comfortable. Once he was changed, he went and found Elliot.

They walked up to the roof in silence. He was surprised that the stairwell to the roof was separate from the rest of the stairs, but relieved as well. If these virus victims did come here, at least it wasn't one straight run up to all of them. When they got to the roof he saw Jordan standing with another man, who was holding his son. Another man was with them as well. Elliot lead Jim over to the small group.

"Okay Jim, this is Dr Cox... or Perry." She still felt strange calling him by his first name. "And this is Doug."

"Hey." Jim said looking at both men.

"How you feeling?" Perry asked.

"Not too bad."

"He wants to leave." Jordan said.

"What?" Perry asked, surprised.

"I need to know if my parents are still alive. I just have to know."

"Leaving here is suicide." Perry stated.

"Living here isn't much better."

"But we're alive."

"Yeah, for now. But nothings stopping this place being targeted by... whatever they are."

Perry sighed and walked back over to the side of the building, looking down again. "Nervous guy, go back to your position." He barked out. To Jim he said, "If I'd known you were going to go out and get yourself killed I wouldn't have worried so much about you dying on us."

"You won't make me change my mind. I'm gonna leave."

Perry looked round at Jim. "Good luck to you. You'll need it."

With that, Jim turned to leave. Elliot walked with him. She gripped his top for a moment, stopping him.

"I want to go with you."

"Why, if it's as dangerous as he said?"

"Because my friends are out there. And I just... I can't leave them."

"You'd risk your life for your friends?"

"There's a guy. If there's a chance he's alive I have to take it."  
Jordan and Perry were listening to them. He looked at her, a look of guilt passed across his face.

"Okay. Does anyone else want to go?" He asked the others on the roof. Doug looked like he wanted to say something, but he looked across and noticed the look on Cox's face. He shook his head.

Perry rubbed a hand across his face and looked away. "You should ask the others. They might wanna go." Jim headed downstairs, Elliot followed. "Go if you want Doug." Perry said. Jordan rubbed Perry's arm, comforting him and herself.

Doug looked unsure of what to do. Jordan smiled. "Go." She said, words kind.

Jim and Elliot walked down the stairs together. "What's his problem?" Jim asked.

"Dr Cox? It's nothing."

"That Doug looked terrified of him."

"It's just from him being our boss. It kinda sucks for them. There's people they care about but they know it's too much of a risk for them to leave with Jack. He's only two years old."

Jim nodded. "Do you think anyone else wants to go?"

Before Elliot could answer, Doug ran down the stairs. "I want to come with you."

"Great." Jim said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

Jim asked the others if they wanted to leave. Bob Kelso said no on account that his wife was too poorly to move easily. It sounded to Jim like he'd already accepted his wife's death. Ted agreed to go as he wanted to check on his mother. The Janitor declined the invitation as well. He said his family lived too far away to check on them easily and that someone needed to stay with the few who were remaining as they'd never be able to survive otherwise.

As they stood at the top of the stairs with the Janitor, Bob Kelso and Ted, Perry ran through the doors.

"Three infected heading this way." He said.

"I hope they go past." Elliot said.

"To the roof." Bob Kelso said to her.

"I can help."

"Elliot, go." Perry said. "Tell Jimmy boy everything we know about how to stop them, he'll need to know."

"You should go to safety, Elliot." Jim said. "Let me help."

Perry frowned. Kelso relented. "Fine, but stay back."

"Elliot, go with Jordan, please." Perry asked.

Elliot hated leaving the men to fight these things, but she understood Perry not wanting Jordan and Jack being alone.

Jim watched as the Janitor pulled a cleaning trolley from the corner. It was full of all sorts of things that could be used as weapons, mostly tools, a few bits of medical equipment and some cleaning utensils as well. They stood silent, waiting and listening.

They could hear the yells that came from the infected, sounding wild and feral.  
None of them looked over the side, Jim guessed that they'd be able to tell if the infected got in without them looking. The noises got quieter as they seemed to leave the stairwell, but they never died away all together.

TBC

A/N: Someone wrote a zombie/Scrubs story and I had a quick look and couldn't remember who it was. But let me know who you are because I want to give you a shout out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed this. I didn't think it'd go down so well! I'm so glad you all like it and hope you enjoy the rest. And sorry for the delay in chapter two.  
Oh, and as one of my lovely reviewers pointed out, the other zombie writer here is 'tell them I hate them'. Her story is called Infected and is much more brilliant that this is.  
I'll be going back and forth between scenes now.

Part Two

Although there were several more incidents through the night, none of the creatures seemed to travel too far into the hospital.

During the night shifts, they all sat near the stairs. There was no point anyone staying on the roof as the city had been plunged into darkness and although the moonlight did usually shed enough light for them to be able to spot the infected approaching, they had all agreed it was a little creepy, so they stuck together.  
They all sat silently, no one speaking through fear of giving away their position. As the sun started to illuminate the sky, Jim became more anxious to leave.

They had looked over a map to find each of the houses they wanted to visit. They planned to get to all four in two days as none were too far from one another, but they didn't want to try and go to too many in case they were caught short for time.

The Janitor had told them they could use his van, it was the only vehicle that would potentially carry all the survivors. No one mentioned the possibility that the people they were going to try and save could be dead already.

They packed light. Basic medical supplies, some bottles of water and each of them carried a weapon. Jim, Elliot, Doug and Ted made their way to the stairwell, the others watching them leave.

"If we see any of those things, we'll make sure they follow us away from here." Jim said.

"Don't worry about us, son." Kelso said. "Just take care of each other."

"You guys do the same." Elliot said.

"We'll be fine." The Janitor said.

"We best get going." Jim said.

Tapping the Janitor's shoulder, Perry said "C'mon, we'd best make sure we get that barricade re-built once they get through." The small group made their way down the stairs. Once Jim, Elliot, Ted and Doug had moved enough stuff out the way, they all climbed through to the other side. They all looked around nervously, waiting to see if anything would leap out at them. When nothing happened for a few minutes, they headed off.

Perry and the Janitor rebuilt the barricade and hurriedly made their way back up.

Downstairs, the foursome made their way down the halls quietly. Elliot lead the way, being the natural leader out of the three who knew their way around the hospital. It wasn't far from the stairs to the east exit, which would take them out into the car park and the closest to the Janitor's van.

They got to the doors before they hesitated. From this point they couldn't see very much.

They had no idea what they might be walking into. But they all had a reason to step beyond the door. With keys at the ready, they made their way to the van, walking briskly. Each of them looked for any infected and kept looking while Elliot unlocked the van's door.

The quickly climbed in, grateful for their luck and knowing that eventually it would change.

They all crammed themselves into the front of the vehicle as Elliot turned the key and the engine started.

"Lets get going. No doubt someone heard that." Ted said anxiously.

Elliot put her foot down and sent the vehicle down the street and away from the hospital.

**Back At The Hospital**

Bob Kelso made his way down from the stairs leading to the roof. "They made it away safely."

"Good." Jordan said.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Janitor asked. "We need to think of a better way to keep this place safe."

"Like what?" Perry asked.

"I don't know. It's just an idea."

"It's a good idea, I just don't know how we can scale this place down any more." Perry said.

"Maybe we should give up the stair patrols?" Jordan said.

"It's the best way to take those things out." Janitor replied.

"Maybe we should go to the roof and set up camp." Perry said.

"That's an awful idea, Perry." Kelso said.

"Well you think of an idea then." Perry replied.

"Perhaps setting up a smaller area and sealing ourselves in will be better." Kelso said.

"This is stupid. We need to keep doing what we're doing. I'm not locking myself in one room, that's a death trap." Perry replied.

"Fine, you can go on watch first then." The Janitor said. With that he walked away, Kelso following him.

Perry moved to the stairs, leaning over the railings, looking down. "If I see any of those damn things coming, maybe I'll just throw myself over the edge and let them devour me while everyone else runs for the hills."

Jordan walked over next to him. "You'd better not." She kissed him.

"Sorry." He said. "Take Jack away from here."

"Be careful." She said.

**In The Van**

They sat in the van and looked at their surroundings.

They'd seen bodies on there way here, but nothing had came after them. That wasn't to say they wouldn't at any minute.

"Everything seems quiet." Elliot said. "Should we go?" She looked at the others, they all looked as nervous as she felt.

"This is what we came for." Jim said. Turning to Ted he patted the man on the shoulder. "You ready, man?" Ted nodded.

With one last check, they all got out of the van and headed to the house. They moved quickly and quietly. Everything was so quiet it made it seem eerie. As they got to the door, Ted took out his key which he'd managed to keep safe in the chaos of the last few days. He unlocked the lower lock first, before extracting that key and pushing the second into the lock. He paused before he turned the key, peering through the darkened glass.

"Come on Ted." Elliot said.

"There's someone moving in there." He whispered. Jim locked eyes with Elliot but neither spoke a word.

Elliot looked at Doug. "Keep an eye out. Tell us if you hear or see anything." Doug nodded as he walked down a little further from the house so he could see the road more clearly.

Jim moved closer to the door, trying to see inside but there was no way he could see anything other than the shadowy figure standing by the door. "What should we do?" Elliot asked.

"Let's see who it is." Jim said. "Ted, call for your mom, not too loud though. I guess we'll soon know if it's her."

Ted nodded and moved close to the door so he didn't have to call too loudly. "Mom?"

As soon as the words left Ted's mouth there was a frantic banging and clawing at the door. All three jumped back with the fright. They could hear the woman's angry yells and screams inside. Ted fumbled with the key to try and securely lock it again as it had been before.

"Leave it!" Jim yelled, knocking the keys from his hands. "Everyone to the van, now."

All four raced towards the vehicle, not parked far from the house. Doug was first in and started the engine. They left the keys in the van knowing if a fast escape was needed they'd have to be ready to go. Jim reached the passenger door first and waited while Elliot and Ted got in first. He heard the smash of glass just as he got in himself. "Drive." He yelled at Doug, who started the vehicle in motion. Looking around to the house they'd just left, he saw a woman dragging herself through the smashed window.

He closed his eyes. He'd never imagined the infected would be like this.

Next to him, Ted sat in shock at what had become of his mother, as Elliot comforted him.

"Where next?" Doug asked.

"JD, Turk and Carla's."

**Hospital**

The Janitor walked down the abandoned hallway and towards the stairwell.

He knew something was wrong straight away. Perry was stood on the other side of the doors, carefully letting the doors close silently.

"How many?" He whispered, aware that alone it was impossible to take out more than one of the infected.

"Too many." Perry said, a slight shake in his voice. "Where are the others?"

"Cafeteria."

"It's not safe enough." Perry stated.

"The roof's the best place. We have enough stuff moved up there to barricade that stairwell and we've got an advantage of height if they come after us."

"I guess if things get really bad we can always throw ourselves off." Perry said. "Let's go, quick and quiet."

Walking quickly into the cafeteria, Perry saw Jack asleep in one of the makeshift beds they'd set up there.

"We need to go." The Janitor said as Perry scooped Jack up off the bed and walked back across to the door. Jordan and Bob followed straight away. The Janitor got to the door first. "Shit." He said. "One of them is up here."

"Well just kill it." Jordan said.

"We can't. There's more." Janitor said.

"How many more?" Bob asked.

"I'd say a good three or four that I can be certain of. Who knows how many others down there. We go out there and that thing will make enough noise to let all of those damn things nearby know we're in here."

"What are we going to do?" Jordan asked, gripping Perry's arm.

"There's only one way up to the roof." Kelso stated, knowing that it was the safest place.

"Okay, it's gone round the corner. Should we try and get tot the roof?" Janitor said.

Perry moved to the door and looked carefully through the glass window.

"Bob?" Perry said.

"What?"

"See what you think." Perry stepped away from the door to let Bob view the situation. "Well the door to the stairs is nearer to us that it is to the stairwell. We go quickly and quietly enough and we should be okay."

"Okay, lets do this." Perry said. He moved to Jordan and gave her Jack. "Jordan, stay right behind me." Opening the door, Perry stepped out, making sure he was quiet as possible. He took large steps, keeping his back to the wall as much as possible, his eyes stayed fixed on the stairwell. He knew that if the other creature already up here spotted them they were in trouble, but knew they'd be able to reach the door if that happened, but wasn't so sure if one came up the stairs. He reached the door to the stairs, and carefully turned the handle. He opened it and waited as Jordan and Kelso passed him. The Janitor passed by last, a bag full of their food supplies. They'd kept as much as possible in bags for moments like this when they had to move and time was not on their side. As the Janitor passed they both heard a distant scream of one of the infected. Perry felt his heart skip a beat as he closed the door quickly, locking it straight away.

"Let's hope they don't find us up here." The Janitor said.

As they stood there, they heard the sound of someone moving just beyond the door.

TBC.


End file.
